Romance is in the AIR!
by briep0p
Summary: Hermione recieves a note....but the person who sends it to her shocks her out of her boots!
1. Default Chapter

*All characters and places you recognise from Harry Potter books, belong to J. K. Rowling  
  
Dear sweet Mio, I have loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you. Yes, I am a graduate of Hogwarts, but am still deeply in love with you. I have a good job, if that pleases you yet, I still wish for you to see me. Meet me on the Quidditch Pitch, 9 o'clock tonight. come alone.  
  
Love, ???  
  
Hermione squealed as she reread the note. She reached for the baked beans (supper) When her eyes fell on Ron. She gazed adoringly at Ron. Perhaps it's Percy! Although he is dull. I do remember how Ron kissed, thought Hermione as she licked her lips. But it couldn't possibly be Percy.he would rather meet at the library rather then the Quidditch Pitch. perhaps the writer is lying so that he may truly puzzle - "HERMIONE!!!" cried Harry. She looked up startled. "What is it Harry? Really, there was no need to yell!" "Yea, you were sitting all there in a daze. I'm just saying. you dropped this," said Harry as he pointed to the crumpled piece of paper.  
"Oh!" cried Hermione reaching for the paper. Harry held it high in the air grinning.  
"Why do you want it so bad? What does it say." Harry was just about to read the paper when someone snatched the paper from his hand. They both looked up to see who it was.  
"Ooh! Lets see what the Mudblood got at breakfast this morning.!" said the astonishingly handsome blonde as he read the letter. He started to pale as he read the letter.then he ripped it up.  
"No use to you Potter, just a silly little note about Transfiguration! Puff, nothing you should steal from old filthy over here," Draco Malfoy, their number one enemy, pointed out.  
Hermione looked completely shocked. Why on earth would Malfoy give up the chance to embarrass her in front of Harry.it was unnatural. Unless of course Malfoy was the writer, but why would he look so pale. hmm.  
Hermione shoved the baked beans into her mouth, and then got up to go. So did Harry.  
" I'm going to the library to.. uh.study!" lied Hermione. Seeing as this was something completely normal for Hermione, Harry didn't find anything suspicious about this.  
" I can't believe I'm saying this.but I"ll come join you. That transfiguration test tomorrow is well be extremely tough."said Harry.  
"Well Harry...I'd prefer to study by myself.much more calming! Sorry !" said Hermione grudgingly.  
"Well, alright. I"ll be off to practise some Quidditch on the Pitch then.."  
"WAIT! Sorry, here take my notes, and.study by yourself ! They are all correct don't worry!" exclaimed Hermione just a little too quickly, as she handed her bag to Harry.  
Harry eyed her suspiciously and finally nodded. Hmm. I don't trust her. She never gives notes. I'm going to follow her, thought Harry, as he walked to the common room with Hermione  
Harry quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak, and ran to catch up with Hermione. 


	2. Bois

It was 9 o'clock and Hermione was waiting on the field. In the stands, Harry was crouching and watching her. Unknown to his knowledge someone else was doing the same thing a few metres away. Suddenly a tall man entered the field.  
  
He had short brown hair. When he spotted Hermione he smiled, this sweet lopsided smile.  
  
"'Allo Hermione.' he said in Scottish voice. Hearing this, Hermione slowly turned and saw who the speaker was.  
  
"Oliver! You are the one who.sent me that..note? I should have known! You love Quidditch!" exclaimed Hermione. Oliver Wood smiled.  
  
"I haven't played here in years!" he cried as he looked around. "you realise there is someone in the stands watching us?" Hermione turned to where Oliver was looking. Suddenly a blond head ducked quickly under the stands.  
  
"UH! Malfoy."mumbled Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy? The Slytherin seeker?" questioned Oliver.  
  
"And the Slytherin team captain. How he managed that.oh wait, I forgot, he pays the school a HEFTY amount of money each year!" laughed Hermione. Oliver laughed along with her.  
  
"So.." Oliver said shyly.." do you return my feelings?" Hermione smiled.  
  
" I .well. I like you but, the relationship would never work out. You fly for ..the Chudley Cannons. they have been winning ever since you have joined but.I would not be willing to go into a relationship that would bound not to work out by distance."explained Hermione sadly.  
  
Tears began to stroll down Oliver Wood's face.  
  
"Do you know that I would quit the team just to move to Hogwarts and take more classes!!" cried Oliver.  
  
Hermione shook her head. " I wouldn't allow you to do that.. Besides...I"m in love with someone else!"  
  
Harry almost fell out of shock at what she just said. He listened intently to which name she may say.  
  
"His name is..Malfoy.he is really lovely really!" 


End file.
